15 Minutos
by Adri BC
Summary: Nessie tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que era hacer el amor pero era muy joven aun pero gracias a su don y su amigo muy sexy… no hubo problema alguno…


**15 Minutos**

**15 minutos… Suficientes para estar en sus brazos y saber que él era mío**

**Summary: **Nessie tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que era hacer el amor pero era muy joven aun pero gracias a su don y su amigo muy sexy… no hubo problema alguno…

**Nessie POV**

-es maravilloso chicas, mi novio me hizo todas las posturas

-¿el 69?

-¿Qué postura es esa? –pregunte con la inocencia intacta pero fue el error más grande que hice, todas me miraban como fenómeno

-¿Nessie, acaso no sabes cuál es esa postura?

-en- en realidad Jake y yo no la hemos probado

-bueno tu novio es muy musculoso, podrá contigo

-sí, eso creo –sonreí un poco tímida, quería irme de allí, no soportaba la idea de fingir que Jake era mi novio, quería serlo… pero solo era una niña y el…

-¡hey Nessie! –oí su voz y luego la bocina de su moto y más atrás puse escuchar como las chicas suspiraban al verlo… y quien no

-adiós, nos vemos mañana

-sí, sí como quieras

Dijeron algunas, yo corrí hacia Jake y el sin dudarlo me cargo dándome una vuelta, yo le di un beso en su ardiente mejilla –algo me decía que las chicas de atrás se mordían la lengua al ver dicha escena, yo sonreí.

-hola Ness

-hola Jake, que tal tu día

-se supone que yo pregunto eso, tu sabes que vivo en el garaje

-ok señor mecánico, pregunta como estuvo mi día –imite una voz de hombre muy mala y el solo se echó a reír

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Nessie? –el me acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar y yo solo contuve la respiración –supongo que bien, ¿nos vamos?

-por favor –dije y nos montamos en la moto, el viento fue mi mejor excusa para abrazarlo y pegarme a su cuerpo, era la mejor sensación del mundo…

**Jake POV**

Ya casi llegábamos a casa pero desearía que no fuera así, Nessie iba tan pegada a mí que desearía que la carretera nunca se acabase, podía sentir la amenaza de mi miembro… ¡rayos! Tenía que controlarme.

-Nessie, Nessie

-¿si?

-ya llegamos

-oh, lo siento, ya me bajo

Apague el motor pero me estremecí al oír un grito, era ella

-¿Qué paso?

-creo que me queme –susurro ella con voz temblorosa

-Nessie… -me baje lo más rápido que pude y la cargue entre mis brazos observando un pequeño círculo color rojizo –un pedazo de carne te servirá

-gracias –dijo abrazándome al cuello para calmar sus lagrimas yo le bese la frente

-te amo Nessie

-y yo a ti –oí de sus labios mientras seguía escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello, yo la deje en mi cama para que se colocara cómoda mientras yo buscaba un pedazo de carne fresca

-vuelvo en tres minutos

-te esperare

- vale –me deshice de mi ropa y entre en fase para buscar más rápido mi presa…

**Nessie POV**

Me quite todo mi vestuario excepto por mi ropa interior y me quede acostada mirando hacia la ventana, hacia tanto calor y esa herida no ayudaba en nada, lo que paso hoy había sido tan raro, quedarme dormida en la espalda de Jake ¡genial!

De repente Jake entro y estaba sin ropa y más caliente de lo normal, se acerco a mi sin pudor y beso mi cuello , mi pecho, mi abdomen y mi boca, yo lo atrape un rato allí, era dulce de una manera acida, apasionada, sensual, lo amaba y quería que siguiera así, en eso sentí como bajaba por mi cuello lentamente en un camino de besos mientras con sus manos me quitaba mi ropa interior, sus labios llegaron a mi vientre y luego a una parte más baja de mi, toque el cielo una y otra vez con cada lamida de sus labios, mis piernas siempre intentaban cerrarse pero sus fuertes manos me lo impedían, el quería seguir lamiendo y yo quería seguir disfrutándolo…

-Jake… -susurre y era como si todo se hubiera hecho más nítido

-Nessie –dijo él en mi oído y yo no pude evitar abrazarlo

-Jake te amo, te amo y no quiero fingir más que soy tu novia

-Nessie despierta –yo arrugue ligeramente la frente –Nessie por favor despierta

Abrí los ojos y Jake estaba sobre mí intentando despertarme, yo parpadee varias veces y luego me sonroje al saber que era lo que pasaba, todo fue un maldito sueño

-no fue un sueño, usaste tu don otra vez y todo lo que paso, en realidad si paso

-¿entonces si me amas?

-desde siempre pequeña

Sin dudarlo lo bese y él me cargo y me monto sobre su cuerpo, me acerco sobre la pared y deje que entrara en mi, fue placentero y sorprendente, mejor que lo que decían esas chicas de la escuela…

-mucho mejor, te lo aseguro –me dijo respondiendo a preguntas no formuladas verbalmente –te amo Nessie, siempre te ame

-y yo a ti –dije bajando el ritmo de mis movimientos y el ya me seguía, habíamos llegado al elixir mas exquisitos de nuestras vidas

-te demoraste mucho

-solo 5 minutos, los otros 20 estuve aquí contigo, solo que tu creías que era un sueño

-fueron los mejores 15 minutos de mi vida

-y habrá más, te lo prometo

-----------

**Dedicado a la señora de Black**

**MI KOKORO, ESPERO TE MEJORES HERMOSA, LO HICE PARA TI ^^**

**NOTA**: este sueño lo tuve hoy en una pequeña siesta... todo lo que paso fue un sueño que tuvo su servidora **(Adri BC)** y espero se haga realidad... **(aunque mi novio ya es mi novio)**

**Adri BC**


End file.
